


i think you should know

by gumamela



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best girl Lee Chaeryeong, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lia crushing on cool girl Ryujin, Ryujin cool, Sassy Chaeryeong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumamela/pseuds/gumamela
Summary: Ryujin is blissfully oblivious of the effect she has on people. Every small gesture and charming smile thrown at Lia sets her heart on fire, like a firework display much like that of Disney’s Festival of Fantasy parade. Emotions bursting at the seams, Lia finally tells the effect she has on her.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. i think you should know

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this already on Twitter. This was one of my first AU that I absolutely loved writing. It's just full of fluff.

Lia is frustrated. 

She can’t shake away the image of a certain pink-haired skater girl who zoomed past her this morning while she was waiting for Chaeryeong to pick her up for school. 

It was electrifying. 

She was sitting on her front porch, craning her neck for Chaeryeong’s car to roll by. Instead, a perfectly cool girl in her plaid skirt and jean jacket came into view, pushing her skateboard to go faster, pink hair tucked underneath a helmet, blowing in the wind. 

She was coming towards her, a wide smile plastered on her face, whisker dimples and all, and called out, “Hi, Lia! See you in school” before whipping past her. 

Lia could only whisper back a “Hey, Ryu” to the air as she tried to control the wave of emotions that were about to wash over her like a tsunami. Her heart was doing that thing again - that thing that makes her fingers tingle, that makes the hair on her arms stand up and her cheeks to heat up. 

By the time Chaeryeong arrived, her face was tinted red, beads of sweat threatening to spill over from her forehead to her face, and her breath just a little laboured.

“Did you run a marathon or something?” 

~~~

It doesn’t help that Ryujin is in most of her classes. Like right now, chemistry, where she sits in front of her, so close she can smell her watermelon shampoo and sees how she twirls her pen between her fingers, and how she runs her fingers through her hair when she’s concentrating that it takes everything for Lia not to reach out and touch her hair. But then again, that’s a habit Ryujin always had because she refuses to tie her hair. 

The sight is all-consuming and honestly, so distracting, that when the teacher calls out her name, she suddenly jumps from her seat. 

“Miss Choi, did you hear what I said? Your partner is Miss Shin for your project.” Lia only nods and takes a seat, somewhat frozen in her chair. To say that she is nervous is an understatement. She is terrified. 

“Hey,” Ryujin turns to her. “You okay?” She whispers. 

“Oh - oh yeah,” Lia chuckles nervously. “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. What do we have to do?”

Ryujin laughs at her and she can feel her cheeks heating up again. How is she going to work with her when she can’t even look like a normal person and the mere sound of her laugh creates a whole drumline in her chest? 

“I’ve never seen you so distracted. You’re usually always on top of things,” Ryujin says in her low voice. Scrap that, even Ryujin’s calm and deep voice (like that of a Radio DJ at night narrating a listener’s woes about their love life) gives her goosebumps. 

Ryujin begins explaining their project but Lia is again distracted at how Ryujin’s hair falls on her face and how she tucks it behind her ear. 

“Why are you so pretty?”

“What? Did you say something?” Ryujin asks, her eyes gazing into Lia’s like the universe is trapped in her brown orbs. 

Lia mentally kicks herself for being a bumbling idiot and shakes her head, laughing nervously. “Wha - no, sorry.” How is she going to survive two weeks of this? 

“Okay, so do you want to meet up after school so we can talk about it?”

She’s royally fucked. 

“Sure.” 

~~~

**Lia:** Chae wer r u?

**Chae:** caf

**Lia:** save me a seat. i'm coming  
 **Lia:** also i need ur help

**Chae:** i don't want to help  
 **Chae:** kidding!  
 **Chae:** i'm already eating. hurry up!

~~~

“Chae, I don’t think I’m going to survive senior year,” Lia whines as she plops down on the chair next to Chaeryeong. 

“What do you mean?” Chaeryeong asks, without looking up from her calculus homework and her salad. 

“Ryujin…”

“Are you serious?” Chaeryeong drops her fork (and pencil) and finally looks at Lia, eyes wide, almost a little judging. “Are you still not over that? We’ve known her since diaper days and ever since she came back from the states, you started crushing on her. Two years ago, you said it was only ‘admiration’,” Chaeryeong says mockingly, rolling her eyes and putting air quotes on the word “admiration.” 

“I know, I know. But okay, it’s not my fault that she’s in most of my classes and she always sits so close to me. Plus, she is so effortlessly cool. When did she even get so cool? She was a snotty kid before! Like, does she even know that? Is she even aware of the effect she has on people? The effect she has on me?” Lia says exasperated, arms flailing all over the place. 

“Ew, Lia, you sound like an obsessed fangirl fawning over a 6-foot poster picture of a 19-year-old Zac Efron.” Chaeryeong teases. “But how is your dream girl relevant to you surviving senior year?” 

“Okay, first of all, she is not my dream girl,” Lia defends herself and Chaeryeong only scoffs at her saying “yeah, okay, keep lying to yourself” under her breath. 

“But anyway, Miss Sunmi partnered us for our chemistry project.” 

“And?” 

“My body betrays me all the time when she talks to me.” Chaeryeong eyes her questioningly, confusion written all over her face. Lia sighs and continues. “I can’t concentrate when she’s in front of me and my heart does this weird thing. I hate it.” Lia folds her arms on the table and rests her head on top, gently bumping her head repeatedly out of frustration. 

“Okay, that is no longer a crush. You clearly like her. Like LIKE, LIKE her.” Lia only groans and looks at Chaeryeong, pouting. Chaeryeong only laughs at her friend’s dilemma and pats her head like a child.

“Aw, poor baby doesn’t know what to do with her feelings.” 

“Shut up, Chae.” Lia hisses, swatting Chaeryeong’s hand away from her head. 

“Gosh. You know what? You should just tell her and get over it.” 

“Great advice, Chae. I’m fucked.” 

~~~

The next few days have been challenging for Lia. She has been meeting up with Ryujin after school three times a week (seems too much for a chemistry project, really) for the past week and her feelings for the pink-haired, whisker-dimpled girl only leveled up. 

One afternoon, they were at a cafe working on the project when Ryujin suddenly caressed Lia’s cheek with her thumb. Lia being Lia, jumped and yelped at the sudden contact, embarrassment written all over her face. 

“Sorry, you had crumbs on your face,” Ryujin said before she resumed typing on her laptop. And Lia’s heart did that thing again but this time it seemed louder. Aside from the cartwheel and somersault exhibition it was doing, it felt like a whole drumline was making its way banging her chest. She was afraid Ryujin would hear the Disney parade marching inside her. 

Another time while they were doing group work in history class, Ryujin just smiled at her while running her fingers through her hair and if Lia could melt, she would have been a puddle. She made a mental note to give the girl a damn hair tie (or a clip!) so she can put her hair in place and leave her heart alone. 

The other day, Ryujin was staring at her. That’s another thing with Ryujin, too. When she looks at you, she looks at you with intensity. 

“Wha- what?” Lia stuttered. 

“You have ink on your cheek,” Ryujin said pointing at her left cheek. Embarrassed, Lia started rubbing her face unknowingly, completely missing the ink stain.

“Here, let me.” Ryujin leaned closer and extended her arm, gently rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

Lia could feel her blood rising to her cheeks, her neck heating up and her cheeks slowly turning into a shade of red. She wanted nothing more than for earth to swallow her up right then and there because of how much of a loser she was. 

“All gone.” Ryujin smiled and leaned back on her seat, her whisker dimples appearing on the apples of her cheeks making her look like a cat. 

“Tha- thanks.” Lia could barely even whisper. 

Today, Ryujin is waiting for Lia by her locker. It takes all of Lia’s willpower not to turn around and run away when she sees Ryujin leaning against one of the lockers fiddling with her phone.

“Chae…” Lia whispers, pulling at Chaeryeong’s backpack. “Help me. She looks so cool.” 

“Lia, get a grip!” Chaeryeong half whispers, half shouts at her. “You have what? A week left until you finish your project? You either suck it up and suffer or tell her so you can get over your feelings.”

“You honestly have the best advice,” Lia says sarcastically and rolls her eyes. 

“You’re welcome.” 

When they get closer to Lia’s locker, Chaeryeong skips towards Ryujin and greets her.

“Hey, Ryu!” She says while giving her a hug. In her peripheral vision, she sees Lia beside her, mouth slightly agape. 

“Oh, hey Ryeongie!” Ryujin hugs her back. 

“Another day with Lia?” 

“Yep! One more week until we finish this thing.” 

“What is it for again?” Chaeryeong asks, a hint of playfulness laced in her voice. 

“Chemistry.”

“Oh, so I guess you and Lia have chemistry together.” Chaeryeong cheekily grins and looks at Lia, eyebrows wiggling up and down. Meanwhile Lia looks like she’s about to combust, mortified by her friend’s boldness. 

“Yeah…?” 

“Okay, bye! Have fun, you two!” Chaeryeong waves at them and skips away to her locker, whistling an all-too familiar tune (a tune that involves two people in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G).

**Lia** wat the hell is wrong wit u?

**Chae:** ;)  
 **Chae:** giving you a head start hahaha

**Lia:** u r so embarrassing!

**Chae:** excuse me, i'm not the one who turns into strawberry-looking idiot stuttering in front of her crush  
 **Chae:** girl YOU'RE embarrassing

**Lia:** you're the bestest friend ever! tnx for the support!

**Chae:** i know! :P

~~~

They’re at Ryujin’s house today. Something about her parents being away on a business trip and having to make sure her little sister is not alone at home for a long time or for the house to be empty at night. She also needed to feed her cats. 

Lia is working on a 3D atomic model of an oxygen while Ryujin is on her laptop, typing away the written portion of their project. Ryujin takes a break when she feels her stomach grumble and looks over at Lia (there she is again with her intense gaze) working on the 3D model. 

Ryujin decides she’s going to get food and places her hand on Lia’s shoulder to get her attention but Lia yelps (yet again), surprised at the sudden contact. She almost destroys the oxygen model she painstakingly tried so hard to build. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? I just wanted to ask if you were hungry,” Ryujin asks, hand still on Lia’s shoulder and Lia, looking like a strawberry idiot again, has her hand on her chest, steadying her breathing. 

Lia is frustrated. She wants so bad to not be weird around Ryujin because they’ve been friends for such a long time, damn it, and she actually enjoys her company. But she can’t fully appreciate their time together because her senses betray her and her heart makes her do weird things. 

_Fuck it_. She might as well take Chaeryeong’s stupid advice. 

“Ryujin,” she starts, heart beating faster, her body heating up. “Are you aware?”

“Of?” Ryujin questions, eyeing Lia skeptically. 

“Are you aware of the effect you have on people?”

“No?”

“You go around with your pink hair and your skateboard looking mighty cool. And then you open your mouth with your deep voice and I don’t know if you hear yourself but you could be a Radio DJ because your voice is so attractive even if you’re just talking and it’s like velvet-y deep. And then you smile and your stupid whisker dimples are so evident it makes you look like a cat.” She’s rambling now and whichever god gave her the strength to spill her guts like a broken record player deserves a gold medal. Because at any given time, Lia could never do this. She’ll realize what kind of idiot she is, freeze, and run away. 

“I’m sorry?” Ryujin says, clearly confused at Lia’s sudden speech. “I take that as a compliment? I guess?” 

_God, Ryujin, you’re so dense_. 

“Ugh, Ryujin!” Lia says exasperated. Why is confessing so frustrating? “You’re so cool and I don’t know if you know that but you’re so effortlessly cool and charming. And you’re so cute too, whisker dimples and all! I don’t know if you’re blind, oblivious or just completely emotionless because I’m pretty fucking obvious and if you haven’t noticed, my face…” Lia sounds like she’s rapping. She’s gesturing wildly at her now red face (yet again) “is always red when I’m with you.” 

Ryujin just looks at her, studying her face. She chuckles and runs her fingers through her hair, throwing her head back as she starts giggling. Lia is even more frustrated.

“Ugh, that too! With your stupid fingers and your stupid hair,” Lia mock copies Ryujin’s very cool habit.

“Do you have a crush on me or something?” 

_Oh my god, she is so dense_. 

“Yes, Ryujin. I have a big fat crush on you!” Lia slumps in her seat, defeated but somehow relieved. “Gosh, that kind of felt good.” She heaves a sigh and fans her face. She places a hand on her chest, the drumline performing once again. 

“Okay, good. I wanted to hear you say it.” Ryujin winks, gets up and struts towards the kitchen.

_What the hell_? 

**Lia:** I’m the biggest loser

**Chae:** I agree but why?

**Lia:** I spilled everything

**Chae:** ???

**Lia:** I was so frustrated, I started rambling about how cool and charming she is  
 **Lia:** OMG. I’m so embarrassing!!!!!! 

**Chae:** hahahahahahahaha!

**Lia:** And then she asked me if I have a crush on her

**Chae:** And?

**Lia:** I said yeah! TBH, it felt good but like...her reaction was so weird

**Chae:** What did she say?

**Lia:** “I wanted to hear you say it” WTF?

**Chae:** OMG hahahahaha! You two.  
 **Chae:** What happened after that?

**Lia:** Nothing! We went back to working on our project and then I went home. It was so weird. 

**Chae:** hahahahahaha! 

~~~

The next few days went by like a blur. They finished their project without any hiccups. Lia’s rap confession was long forgotten without any direct reaction from Ryujin. She doesn’t know if she’s relieved or disappointed at the lack of conversation about it. But she pushed it aside and focused on their project.

After their presentation (they got an A, by the way) Ryujin asks her to wait for her at her locker. Confused (and curious), Lia obliges. 

When the bell rings, Lia tells Chaeryeong she can’t go home with her.

“Why?” Chaeryeong asks.

“Ryujin asked me to meet up with her at her locker. I don’t know why.”

“Ooohh!” Chaeryeong teases, eyebrows wiggling. 

“Oh, shut up.” 

Lia approaches Ryujin’s locker and when Ryujin sees her, she smiles, waving for her to come.

_Be still, my heart_.

“Hey, Lia,” Ryujin says and hugs her. Lia, shocked, awkwardly hugs her back. 

“Hi...so, why did you want to meet? Our project is done.” 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what you said.”

“What I said?”

“You know...at my house.” Lia’s eyes go wide at the sudden mention of her freestyle rap confession.

“Oh! No, please forget about that. I was just rambling, really, and I wanted to get that off my chest because it’s been bugging me for a long time. Well not really, bugging, but I was getting frustrated.” She’s rapping again. “It was actually a relief when you didn’t say anything about it because then I can get over it.” To be honest, as much as she wanted Ryujin to say something about it, she did not expect anything to happen. 

“Oh really?” Ryujin says, looking dejected. Her once cool aura seems to have diminished. “I was going to ask you out but you’re getting over it so I guess I’m not gonna. I was waiting until our project was finished so we don’t get distracted. But maybe I shouldn’t have.” 

Wait, what? Lia finally lets Ryujin’s words sink in and mentally slaps herself.

“Wait, what? What did you say?”

“I shouldn’t have waited.”

“No, the one before that.”

“I was waiting until our pro - “ Ryujin is cut off by Lia’s frustrated sigh.

“No, Ryujin! Don’t make me...ugh! What did you say? The one before that!” Lia says, a little too aggressively. At this point, she is red, not from her shyness but from her annoyance at Ryujin’s turtle-like senses. 

“I wanted to ask you out.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, that’s the one?” 

“Ryujin, you are actually so dense. I don’t know why I like you now. I changed my mind.” Lia huffs and turns around, ready to leave when Ryujin tugs at her bag, pulling her back. 

“Okay, wait. I’m sorry.” Ryujin takes a deep breath and looks at Lia. “Lia, I think you’re pretty cute too. And honestly, your smile is so attractive because your eyes disappear and look like crescents. And you have that little dimple just beside your nose. You look like a sloth.”

“What the hell?” 

“Let me finish!” Ryujin smiles and shyly tucks her hair behind her ear. The action stuns Lia as it is the first time she sees Ryujin looking shy. She takes Lia’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “I was surprised when you said that you like me. But that actually made me feel so giddy. Lia Choi likes me? THE LIA? You’re an icon.”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Well, it’s true! Your face is everywhere in the school. Also, we’ve been friends since we were kids. You’ve never shown any interest towards me. I was a snotty little girl.” Ryujin laughs. “When did it start?”

“When you came back from the states,” Lia says. “You were gone for 4 years? And then you came back looking all chic and cool, snot nowhere to be found.” She chuckles and continues narrating. “It was kind of electrifying seeing you again. At first, it was just admiration, you know? Because you’re honestly so cool. I don’t know if you know that.” 

“I actually took classes on how to be cool in the states,” Ryujin jokes and looks at Lia, this time locking her eyes with hers. The intensity of Ryujin’s gaze makes Lia squirm in her place. She could hear her heart exploding, fireworks flying everywhere like Disney’s nighttime spectacular display at Sleeping Beauty’s castle. There’s no longer a drumline there, it’s a whole magical show. 

“Anyway, Lia. Do you want to go out with me?” Lia doesn’t even spare a second to answer. 

“Yes.”

In the distance, you can hear Chaeryeong scream.

“Finally! Took you idiots long enough.”


	2. braver by 5%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia wants to be braver...by 5%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally gotten around to writing the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Lia wants to be braver. 

When Ryujin asked her to go out last week, she was excited - akin to a kid receiving their sought after gift on Christmas morning. But the day of their supposed date is here and she’s so nervous that she throws up - twice. 

“Oh my gosh, Chae, I think I’m going to throw up again,” Lia says, one hand on her mouth, the other cradling her uneasy stomach. 

Chaeryeong rolls her eyes at her friend, annoyed. It has been two hours since Lia called her over for a pep talk and since then, no pep talk has happened. She couldn’t even insert a word because Lia is either nervously pacing back and forth, throwing up, or psyching herself out with some weird witchy incantations she found on the internet.

“Lia, relax! It’s just Ryujin,” Chaeryeong finally gets up to stop Lia from pacing. She grabs her shoulders and forces Lia to look at her. “You survived two weeks doing your chemistry project with her, you can do this.” 

“Okay, first of all, it’s not just Ryujin.” Lia throws her hands in the air and escapes Chaeryeong’s grasp, pacing once again. “This is RYUJIN!” She shouts. “And this is different. I actually have to talk to her...about things! What the hell am I going to say? I can’t even look at her half the time!” She groans and collapses on her bed, burying her face in her pillows.

“Chae, should I just cancel? I don’t think I can do this.” 

If Chaeryeong didn’t love Lia, she would’ve thrown her out of the window. But she loves her friend and all she could do is sit on her bed and offer some words of wisdom.

“And then what? You’re going to regret it for the next how many days and you’re going to whine to me everyday about why you were so stupid to let go of that chance?” Chaeryeong grabs the pillows off of Lia and looks at her sternly. “And then you’re back to bumbling Strawbelia who can’t look at her crush? No, thank you.” She stands up, pulling Lia out of the bed with her. “Get your cute butt up because she’s coming soon.” 

Chaeryeong grabs Lia’s shoulders once and again and looks at her friend, forehead creasing and all. “You’re Lia Choi, the icon.” She giggles at the moniker Ryujin gave Lia. “Your name and face are literally everywhere in the school. And you’re going to let cool girl Ryujin reduce you to Strawbelia? I raised you better than that.” Lia laughs at this and hugs Chaeryeong. If there’s one thing Lia is thankful about having Chaeryeong as a friend, it’s that she always knows what to say and calm things down. There is no Lia without Chaeryeong and vice versa. They’re a package deal.  
“You’re right.” Lia says.

“I know I am.” Chaeryeong winks at Lia. “Now go get ready before your dream girl sees you in that...mess.” Before Lia can even say “she’s not my dream girl” again like the liar that she is, Chaeryeong pushes her in the bathroom and shuts the door. 

~~~~~~

The date was interesting to say the least. For Lia’s sake and privacy, let’s just say that she was mostly Strawbelia but 5% braver. It went something like this: 

_“Hi.”_

_“Hi.”_

_“You look nice.”_

_“Thank you, you too. I like your hair like that.”_

When Ryujin arrived to pick up Lia, she waited in the living room. She was dressed in her black jeans, white crop top, paired with her signature jean jacket and finished with her black Doc Martens. And for the first time ever, her pink hair was tied up in a loose bun, which explains Lia’s brave compliment. 

Lia thanks Ryujin for doing all the talking during their date, really, because you don’t gain confidence to talk to your crush overnight. It takes a village and a half (plus Chaeryeong). And if she wants to be closer to Ryujin, she needs to say more than just five sentences, and maybe laugh a little. And with Lia constantly agonizing over how awkward she is, she missed the way Ryujin had tripped over her words, too, fumbled with her hands, and looked at her like she was the centre of the universe. 

Lia wants to be braver these days...like another 5% more. And unbeknownst to her, Ryujin, too.

So, as she sits on her front porch, typing away on her phone, waiting for Chaeryeong to pick her up, she doesn’t notice a skateboard roll to a stop in front of her until a familiar voice grabs her attention. 

“Hey, Lia!” Lia looks up from her phone and has to take a breath at the sight in front of her. Ryujin against the sunlight is breathtaking, her pink hair shining, mouth curved upwards forming the smile Lia has gotten to love and miss (on weekends). Ryujin looks like her whole world.

“Hi Ryu…” Lia replies almost breathlessly but she manages to match Ryujin’s wide smile with her own, eyes squinting just a little from the sun’s glare. Her crescent eyes are even smaller and the cute whisker dimples she has surfaces on one side of her face. Ryujin thinks it’s the cutest thing. 

“Wanna walk to school together?”

“Huh?” Lia asks, taken aback at the offer but she agrees. “Oh, okay, I’ll just let Chaeryeong - “ But before she can even finish, Chaeryeong pulls up and honks at them.

“Morning, love birds!” Chaeryeong shouts from her car. The two turn to look at her and she swears it’s not just Lia who’s sporting a blush on their cheeks. 

“Ryeongie!” Ryujin hastily greets. “I’m taking Lia to school. Okay, bye, see you there!” Ryujin says almost too fast and grabs Lia’s hand, pulling her up from where she was sitting.

Chaeryeong shoots Lia a knowing look and a sly smile when they pass by her car and Lia only gives her a confused smile.

“Take care of her, Ryujin! She’s precious,” Chaeryeong bellows before laughing, watching her two friends awkwardly walking side by side. 

She has to smile at the sight before her: Ryujin’s skateboard tucked under her arm while the other hand holds on to Lia’s. Both are probably unaware of the situation because a moment later, Lia jerks a little and detaches her hand from Ryujin’s, and brings it to her chest. She doesn’t miss how Ryujin’s hand awkwardly hangs at the side before she brings it up to “fix her hair.” 

“Ah, there you go,” Chaeryeong giggles before driving away.

~~~~~~~~

Chaeryeong drags Lia to the assembly hall, fighting the crowd of students for a place to sit There's no way she's standing for an hour long of boring principal talk.

Craning her neck, Lia spots a head of pink peaking from a sea of dark and blonde hair. She tugs at Chaeryeong's arm, motioning for her to follow as she makes her way to Ryujin. When she gets there, Lia sees two empty spots but someone is already sitting beside Ryujin. She makes her way in the row throwing her excuse me's to the other students. They take the empty spot beside Ryujin's neighbour but Ryujin hasn't noticed.

"Just ask to switch," Chaeryeong elbows Lia and whispers. "You know you want to sit beside her. " She nudges her head as if she's saying 'go' and Lia sighs. Gathering her 5% bravery, she taps the student's shoulder and asks to switch. The student agrees and gets up as Lia whispers a 'thank you' to the kind soul.

"Hey, Ryu," Lia finally says, nudging her shoulder against Ryujin's. A bold move.

"Oh, hi Lia!" Ryujin flashes her a smile (a little too big). She moves her body side to side like she's going in for a hug until they hear someone clear their throat.

"I'm also here. Chaeryeong is here. Just in case you forgot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see their relationship blooming and it seems Ryujin has gotten a little shy around Lia , too. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @flowerforryu. I post ITZY one shots there!


	3. stolen glances and chocolates in lockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryujin's newfound realization has got her stammering in front of Lia

It’s safe to say that Ryujin is smitten. 

At first, it was a simple adoration brought on by weeks of spending time with Lia because you can’t not like Lia - she’s Lia Choi. She’s known her for years, always found her kind and cute. And because she’s a sweet girl with an even sweeter smile to match the personality. 

Ryujin knows it now, has had internal discussions with herself over the past week leading up to their date that yes, her feelings for Lia have grown. How much? That, she doesn’t know yet but she’s acknowledged the warmth that spreads across her chest and to the tips of her fingers whenever Lia throws her a smile. Or just, when Lia appears in front of her.

What confidence she had when she asked Lia out has slowly melted away as she waits for her in their living room, feeling more nervous than usual. Her leg is shaking so much that she has to squeeze her knee to physically stop herself. It’s possible that Ryujin has been reduced to a soft jelly when it comes to Lia. 

She distracts herself by looking around the place, thinking about the last time she had been inside. It still looks the same, apart from the new furniture. Her eyes scan every picture that adorns the walls, mantels, and tables until she finds a picture of a younger Lia, grinning wildly while pointing at her missing tooth. Ryujin moves to take a closer look and she smiles, remembering how Lia lost her tooth in the first place.

Her trip down memory lane gets cut short when she hears footsteps descending down the stairs. Ryujin freezes. Suddenly her palms get clammy. She quickly rubs her hands on her jeans and takes a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for what she’s about to see. 

“Hi.”

Ryujin turns around at the sound of Lia’s voice and she’s star-struck. Clad in a simple blue knitted sweater and black jeans, her long dark tresses cascading past her shoulders, Ryujin thinks she hasn’t seen anyone more gorgeous. Simple is the best, she would always say. It doesn’t slip Ryujin’s mind that they’re both wearing black jeans and smirks at the thought of them unexpectedly matching (it’s just jeans, Ryujin). There’s that warmth again, but this time it’s coupled by a ticklish feeling in the middle of her stomach. She realizes that she’s been staring for far too long - Lia is starting to look worried - and lightly shakes her head to get herself together. 

Clearing her throat, Ryujin chokes out a ‘hi’ back and smooths her unwrinkled jean jacket. 

“You look nice.” Great save, Ryujin.

“Thank you, you too. I like your hair like that.” Pause. Ryujin is malfunctioning. It’s as if any rational thinking Ryujin had in her mind flew out of her and she starts to stammer, finding it difficult to say something else. She’s no stranger to compliments but somehow it’s different coming from Lia. So, she only chuckles nervously and brings her hand up to run through her already tied up hair, making some strands fall on her face. 

Ryujin doesn’t see it (she has been looking down now from embarrassment) but Lia’s eyes widen at the gesture. Ryujin, despite not being in her element, still manages to sweep Lia off her feet. 

“Let’s go?” 

***

Ryujin can’t help but look. She’s always known Lia to be pretty but now it’s different - _good different_. There’s just something in the way Lia purses her lips when she’s deep in thought (especially when she’s thinking about what to eat), or the way her eyes light up when a big plate of chicken and waffles is served in front of her, or the way she closes her eyes and sighs in contentment at first bite. Everything just seems to be so lovely. 

Lia opens her eyes and Ryujin quickly looks away, pretending to be interested in the food in front of her. 

“Is it good?” Ryujin asks and Lia only nods before forking a mouthful of waffles. Her cheeks fluff up like that of a chipmunk and it takes everything for Ryujin not to reach her hand out and pinch her. God, she wants to pinch her cheeks so bad. 

Ryujin looks at Lia again and she makes a mental note at how Lia takes her coffee: cream with two packets of sugar (raw sugar).

  


They stop by a vintage record store on the way home and Ryujin discovers that Lia loves to sing. While browsing through the catalogue of records, Frank Sinatra’s ‘ **Can’t Take My Eyes Off You** ’ blasts through the store’s speakers. Ryujin hears Lia sing along, getting lost in the music as she bobs her head to the beat. 

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Ryujin says and Lia jumps (like she always does when Ryujin is close to her) and almost drops the record she’s holding. Ryujin mumbles a ‘sorry.’

“Ah, not really but I love to sing.”

“You sound good.” Lia blushes and whispers a ‘thank you’ before scurrying to the counter to pay. 

Ryujin thinks her voice could melt her ears.

  
  


In front of Lia’s house, Ryujin is unsure what to do. Should she hug Lia goodbye, high-five her, or shake her hand? She opts to do the first one because who shakes their hands after their first date? It’s not a business meeting. 

She leans forward and hugs Lia, noting the way her hair smells like strawberries and vanilla. It takes Lia a while to bring her arms up and hug Ryujin back, but she does it slowly wrapping her arms around Ryujin’s waist. There’s an unspoken understanding of not wanting to let go but they do (unfortunately), already missing the way how each other fits perfectly like a puzzle. 

“I had fun today, thank you.” Lia says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Me too.” 

They’re both just looking at each other, wide smiles plastered on both their faces. Ryujin goes in for another hug (because why not?) and pulls away before Lia could even react. 

“I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Okay.”

“Okay, I’m going now.”

“Text me when you get home?”

“Okay.” Ryujin beams. It’s funny because she only lives on the next street over.

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Ryujin walks away with a shit-eating grin and the funny, tickly feeling in her stomach is back and she swears that if she opens her mouth, it would be nothing but rainbows. 

**Ryujin:** i’m home now

**Lia:** good

**Ryujin:** i had a really great time with you  
**Ryujin:** i hope we can do it again :) 

**Lia:** i can’t wait :) 

If you haven’t seen Ryujin roll on the bed like a giddy puppy, now you have. 

****  
Ryujin waits for Lia by her locker (somehow this has become their routine) and Lia is still not used to it that every time she sees Ryujin leaning against her locker, she always pulls Chaeryeong aside first and just freaks out a little. 

“Chae…” Lia whines but the smile on her face is evident that she loves the fact that Ryujin is waiting for her. 

“Lia, still? It’s been a while.” Chaeryeong scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Get used to it.”

“I know but okay, I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“Well, you better believe it.” She pushes Lia towards her locker and teases her. “Now go before she gets tired of waiting.” The look Lia gives her is deadly and she laughs because it’s the first time she’s seen Lia’s eyes look like it could shoot lasers. “I’m joking. She’s all yours, babe.” 

“Hi Ryu, did you wait long?” Lia says as she turns the combination on her locker. Beside her, Chaeryeong greets Ryujin with a hug so casually that Lia gets jealous at the fact she gets too shy to do that. She wants to hug Ryujin everyday, too, casually like it’s no big deal. 

“Hey, no I didn’t. Perfect timing,” Ryujin smiles and she’s looking at Lia like she’s expecting something. Lia pays no mind and opens her locker. She’s about to put her books inside until she notices a KitKat bar sitting on top of her other books. Lia smiles before reaching out to pocket the chocolate in her bag. She can’t believe Ryujin still remembers how she always eats chocolate after school (to boost her energy, she would always argue when questioned). She’s been doing it since elementary. 

Closing her locker, she sees Ryujin high-fiving Chaeryeong and Lia has an idea who helped Ryujin with her locker combination. 

“Okay, bye love birds. I will see you tomorrow,” Chaeryeong says before blowing a kiss to the both of them. 

“Thanks, by the way.” 

“For what?” Ryujin says, feigning ignorance. 

“You know.”

“Hm? What’s that?”

“The chocolate. You still remember.” Ryujin smiles sheepishly and shrugs her shoulders.

“They used to call you chocolate monster.” Ryujin can’t help but giggle at the nickname. Lia thinks Ryujin is adorable and she finds that she likes this adorable side of Ryujin, too. 

“Oh gosh, please don’t remind me.” Lia says before unexpectedly grabbing Ryujin by the arm and pulling her away from the locker. “Let’s go home.” 

Lia doesn’t notice how Ryujin tenses as she drags her down the hallway. 

“O-okay.” Ryujin stammers. Her cheeks redden, her heartbeat races. Ryujin thinks she likes being grabbed by the arm, especially when it’s Lia. Ryujin thinks she likes the way Lia said they were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryujin's feelings for Lia is finally growing. I loved writing this Ryujin because she's always so cool, I'm sure she has her moments of not being cool lol 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @flowerforryu


	4. in the middle of a quiet storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia wakes up to something she didn't expect to see. Ryujin is oblivious. Misunderstanding ensues.

Good morning, an oxymoron, because there’s nothing good in her morning, especially not after being greeted by... _that_. Oh, how Lia wishes she didn’t see that first thing she opened her eyes. What’s good in the morning if the first thing you see makes you want to hurl your phone outside your window?

Lia usually greets the new day with glee and positivity, but now she feels like sleeping another hour or two, or maybe even the whole day. She finds it hard to process everything and feels like burying herself in her comforter and hiding from everyone. Better to avoid than facing the problem right? She definitely doesn’t feel like facing _her_ \- not after what she saw. 

Maybe she’s exaggerating but the little pricks in her chest makes it painfully obvious that maybe she isn’t at all. But then she remembers how Chaeryeong would react if she pulls a stunt like this and would talk some sense into her. She can already hear her “you’re Lia Choi” speech and her “you’re a senior and gunning for valedictorian” tirade and winces at the thought. And she really doesn’t want Chaeryeong to burst in her room and drag her ass to school. How humiliating. She’s done that before. Never again. 

Shaking her head, Lia slowly peeks her head out of the comforter and groans like it’s a chore. She finally gets up, sighs heavily as if the whole world is against her and trudges to the bathroom. 

“You’re Lia Choi...You’re Lia Choi. You’re kind, you’re cute, you’re pretty, you’re smart. She’s just a girl.” Lia chants in front of her mirror over and over as if hypnotizing herself to be okay. “But she’s not just some girl…” She finally concedes, head bowing. Lia decides that she can’t - no, she doesn’t have the energy to face her (she hasn’t been naming her but you know who it is) and grabs her phone. 

**Lia** : chae can i ride with you today? 

**Chae** : what about ryujin? 

**Lia** : what about her?  
**Lia** : just pick me up pls  
**Lia** : and come earlier

Her phone vibrates as soon as she puts it down, so she picks it up again thinking it’s from Chaeryeong. But it’s from Ryujin, sending her usual good morning texts and she ignores it. 

“Good morning your face,” she mutters. “There’s no good in my morning.” Lia doesn’t know how she’ll navigate her day when she has classes with Ryujin but she’ll figure it out. 

When Chaeryeong pulls up, she can already see the bad aura that’s emanating from Lia’s body. It’s as if there’s a dark cloud hovering over her head, raging and mildly destructive, as she drags her feet (something Lia only does when something is bothering her) towards Chaeryeong’s car. Lia slams the door as soon as she gets in. Now, Chaeryeong is concerned.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Chaeryeong studies the deep lines on Lia’s forehead as she furrows her eyebrows, clearly in annoyance. Her nostrils flare like that of a raging bull and her heart-shaped lips are pursed, jawline tense and hardened. Lia can’t even look at Chaeryeong in the face. She only mutters a ‘just drive’ before buckling her seatbelt and looking out the window. 

“Did you tell Ryujin I’m taking you to school?” 

Lia flinches at the mention of her name.

“Did you fight?”

“No.” Lia answers shortly.

“Come on, Lia, I know you. You never drag your feet and I can tell your head hurts by the way you’re clenching your jaw.” Chaeryeong says and she can see Lia visibly relax, jaw slacking. “And you basically jumped in your seat when I said her name.”

“Can we please go?”

“Can you at least let her know?”

Silence.

Chaeryeong clicks her tongue and grabs her phone from the cup holder and quickly types a message to Ryujin. “Don’t let her expect when you’re not going to show up.”

“She’s the one making me expect nothing,” Lia says under her breath, somewhat defeated. Chaeryeong doesn’t push any further. Lia’s rage has quickly turned into despair and Chaeryeong senses that if she says anything more, Lia will blow up. So, she leaves her in silence and drives away. She decides to let her simmer in her emotions. Lia will open up when she wants to. 

As soon as Chaeryeong kills the engine, Lia turns to her and pouts. 

“Chae, do you think Ryujin likes me?” Chaeryeong looks at Lia as if she has grown another head because these past few weeks, Ryujin has been nothing but love-struck, completely captivated by everything Lia does. And so captured that you rarely see Ryujin not with Lia. She’s stuck on Lia like a gum stuck on a shoe.

“I’m not blind, Lia, I’m pretty sure she does. I mean, it’s clearly obvious. She’s smitten. Have you seen the way she looks at you?”

“She looks at everyone like that. Always staring so intently.” Lia counters and slumps in her seat. She worries at her bottom lip and Chaeryeong all but cups Lia’s face in her hands before her lips start to bleed. 

“Yes, she has an intense glare but not to you. Her eyes are so soft, which honestly, I have never seen Ryujin look like that in all the years I’ve known her. It’s like she only has heart eyes for you.” Chaeryeong looks at Lia in the eyes and tries to imitate Ryujin’s dreamy eyes but fails. Finally, Lia cracks a smile. “What is this really about?” 

Lia releases a heavy breath and averts her eyes from Chaeryeong. She removes Chaeryeong’s hands on her face and hooks her bag in her arm and prepares to get out of the car. “I’m guessing you haven’t seen it. You’ll know what I mean when you do.” She opens the door and gets out. “Thanks for the ride.” 

Chaeryeong quickly grabs her phone and unlocks it. She doesn’t look for long because it’s the first thing that shows up. No wonder Lia is bothered. Chaeryeong prays for Ryujin because she knows a silent storm is coming her way. And by that, she means a deafening silence. 

****

Ryujin hasn’t seen Lia all morning and she’s growing anxious every minute. All her texts have been unanswered, not even one is read. There’s a strange feeling that’s pooling in the pit of her stomach (not the same tickly feeling she felt during their date) and it’s making her uneasy. Instinctively, she knows that something is wrong and she doesn’t know if she’s prepared to find out or not. Chaeryeong texting her in the morning was an indication of a bad day already. Lia could’ve done that, right? Still, she tries to be positive, her eyes fixated on the clock, counting down the seconds until she can go to her next class - chemistry with Lia. 

Not even a second after the bell rings and Ryujin is out the door and speed walking to the Science wing. Though her strides may be short (a height issue she has long been arguing with Chaeryeong), she’s fast and is in front of their classroom in no time. She takes a moment to catch her breath and grips her bag before going in. 

Ryujin hasn’t thought it out at all, what she’s going to do when she sees Lia. Maybe nothing’s wrong? Maybe her instinct was wrong and she was just overthinking? Maybe when she walks in the door, there is a smiling Lia waiting for her.

But as soon as she walks in, she finds that Lia is not in her usual seat greeting her with a smile and her face falls. Slowly, she walks towards her seat, feet feeling heavy with every step and waits. Ryujin perks up at every person who walks in the door and gets disappointed when it’s not Lia.

The class is starting soon and still no Lia in sight. Lia hasn’t missed a class at all and Ryujin grows even more worried. She’s about to pull out her phone to text Lia (even though it might not get read) when Lia walks through the door and dashes towards her seat behind Ryujin without sparing her a glance. 

Taking this chance, Ryujin turns around and smiles at her but she’s met with a stoic face and deflective eyes. 

“Hi,” she whispers.

Lia merely nods, lips tight into a thin line and looks to the front of the class where Miss Sunmi has started writing down formulas on the board. Ryujin continues to look at her, hoping to find answers in her face but Lia only cranes her neck to the side. It’s as if Lia doesn’t even want to look at Ryujin’s strand of hair. 

“Miss Shin, eyes up here, please.”

Ryujin’s face is crestfallen. She throws Lia one last longing look before turning around in her seat. She doesn’t even pretend to be listening. She only puts her head down on her desk and stares off into space. Behind her, Lia feels a pang in her chest. A part of her wants to tell Ryujin to sit up and pay attention but a part of her also remembers what she saw this morning. So, her silence continues until the bell rings again. 

Before she can even get up, Ryujin faces her again, eyes looking to find hers and lips protruding into a pout. 

“What’s wrong?” Ryujin asks. Lia simply shakes her head as she puts her things away. “Is there something wrong?” 

Lia gets up and walks away. Ryujin trails behind her, afraid that if she gets in her space, she’ll be pushed away. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Lia really hates it when people ask her what’s wrong. “Did I do something wrong?”

There. That hit the spot. 

Lia stops, turns and looks at Ryujin. She wants to ask Ryujin so many questions, and wants to tell her to stop if she’s not serious. She wants to ask her if she’s only entertaining her because of her stupid confession - that if the weeks they spent getting closer was just for fun because really, she’s just a girl in passing and that she could never compete with _her_. But she doesn’t. 

“What’s wrong?” Ryujin almost sounds like she’s pleading.

In the middle of the busy hallway, Lia musters every muscle in her face to crack a smile (the kind where her eyes don’t turn into crescents) and shakes her head. "Please let me be, Ryujin," she finally says before turning around again and beelines to their next class leaving Ryujin dumbfounded.

Ryujin spends the rest of the day looking like a sad kitten. She floats in history class, unable to pay attention to anything but Lia, who sits in front of her, hair so long that it falls on her desk. She wants to play with it so badly like she always does but she knows that she can’t because Lia is upset and not talking to her and she doesn’t know why. 

At the same time, Lia is hyper aware of the eyes boring at the back of her head. She prays for time to go faster because ignoring the girl of your dreams (yes, she admits it) is harder than memorizing the whole imperial family of Korea. Is she overreacting? But Lia thinks she at least deserves to wallow in her misery before talking to Ryujin all upset. She might say something she’ll regret. Lia thinks that maybe she should ease up a little so when the bell rings, she quickly turns to Ryujin and says ‘bye’ before walking out.

Ryujin waits for Lia at her locker hoping to walk home with her like they always do, and talk maybe. But Lia doesn’t go home with her either. Instead, she points at Chaeryeong, excuses that they have plans, and throws a halfhearted wave at Ryujin (eyes fleeting momentarily at Ryujin’s face) before pulling Chaeryeong away. Chaeryeong, who’s starting to feel sorry and worried about the two, throws Ryujin an apologetic look and Ryujin could only nod and mouth ‘don’t worry about it.’ Chaeryeong sees the way Ryujin’s eyes are downcast and decides she should give her a nudge. Because from the looks of it, Ryujin has no idea what’s going on and is still oblivious of the situation she unexpectedly created. 

  
  
  


In their living room, Ryujin miserably sits on their couch dressed in a dinosaur onesie as Yuna (her little sister) tries to cheer her up. She’s lost in her reverie until her phone vibrates endlessly in her pocket. Ryujin jumps and excitedly unlocks her phone thinking that Lia is finally ready to talk to her but frowns when she sees that she’s flooded with messages from Chaeryeong.

**Chae** : hey ryu  
**Chae** : maybe double check what you posted  
**Chae** : you’ll know why Lia is being quiet around you  
**Chae** : i can’t stand the look on both your faces  
**Chae** : you better make up. i don't want to have to do it myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit challenging to write for me because I'm not used to writing conflict, only fluff lol but I did have fun writing the progression of their relationship. Every relationship goes through petty fights hehe And we always have that one friend who help us get through our rough patches. What do you think Lia saw that got her so upset and worried? 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @flowerforryu


	5. and if you let me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryujin finally realizes she fucked up and runs to Lia's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is largely inspired by this [ photo ](https://imgur.com/nnAUmLZ)
> 
> I loved writing this chapter. Enjoy!

Ryujin stares at her phone, frowning even more upon reading Chaeryeong’s messages. She never thought much about the picture she posted. It was harmless; a picture with an old friend - an old friend both Chaeryeong and Lia knew, so how could that mean anything (anything more than best friends reuniting) to anyone else, much less Lia? 

**Ryujin:** what do you mean?  
**Ryujin:** it’s just me and Yeji? 

**Chae:** exactly  
**Chae:** reread your caption

 **Ryujin:** what's wrong with it?

Granted, Ryujin keeps up well enough academically (although not as ambitious as Lia) but her academic performance doesn’t mean that she excels in all the other departments - say, catching on to things (read, feelings). Like Lia said before, dense. 

**Chae:** hurry up, ryujin. I can’t be coaching you seriously  
**Chae:** and then read the comments then get back to me you fool 

Ryujin taps the screen on her phone and scrolls through the plethora of social media posts until she comes face to face at the photo she posted. Her eyebrows furrow. There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just a candid photo of her and Yeji when they finally saw each other again over the weekend. They’re hugging, arms encircling each other’s waist, looking at each other smiling as if there’s nobody else around them. Ryujin missed Yeji. They were childhood friends, along with Chaeryeong and Lia, but Ryujin and Yeji were closer growing up. There’s nothing wrong with posting a picture with your childhood best friend, right? 

Her eyes scan the picture looking for something out of the ordinary but there’s nothing. She then reads the caption: ‘it’s been a while. missed you bb.’ 

**Ryujin:** what’s wrong with my caption?  
**Ryujin:** you know yeji! We’re best friends!

Someday, Ryujin will learn. 

**Chae:** ryujin please think harder. get there faster  
**Chae:** did you even read the comments? 

Ryujin is confused. She reads the caption again: ‘missed you bb’ and repeats it to herself over and over. Is it the bb? Ryujin and Yeji have cute nicknames for each other like most best friends do. What gives? Ryujin scrolls down to read the comments and her eyes widen, almost dropping her phone when she reads almost a hundred comments from friends (and is that her aunt?) celebrating the duo’s reunion, most of which insinuates the two forming a romantic relationship. 

_‘finally!’_

_‘the ryeji ship is still sailing’_

_‘you cuties!’_

_‘you twoo!!!’_

_‘U guys look so cute together!’_

Ryujin is shaking as it finally dawns on her why Lia was being so distant the whole day. It’s as if she got splashed with cold water and thrusted to the cold, hard reality that she fucked up big time. The photo really does not mean anything. Ryujin likes Lia! She really likes her a lot! 

**Ryujin:** fuck chae!  
**Ryujin:** that was totally harmless. it doesn’t mean anything  
**Ryujin:** i didn’t mean anything about any of that! I just missed her!

 **Chae:** ryu stop explaining to me and go to Lia before she jumps into more terrible conclusions  
**Chae:** also you do remember how everyone thought you and yeji would end up together right?  
**Chae:** the comments really don’t help 

**Ryujin:** ah fuck, i know i’m sorry. i’ll fix this  
**Ryujin:** thanks Chae!  
**Ryujin:** love you platonically 

**Chae:** hahahahaha i love that you clarified  
**Chae:** now go grovel 

“Yuna,” Ryujin calls out. “Baby girl, I’m going out. Are you going to be okay by yourself?” 

Yuna comes out of the kitchen dressed in a similar dinosaur onesie as Ryujin. She’s halfway done mixing Ryujin’s favourite cupcakes, a pout on her face. “Where are you going? It’s 8pm and I’m almost done baking!”

“I’m sorry, Yuna. But I gotta go to Lia.”

Yuna perks up at the mention of Lia’s name and grins. “Really? Are you two okay now?” 

“That’s what I hope we’ll be if she talks to me. Wish me luck.” Ryujin tiptoes to kiss Yuna on the forehead and rushes to the front door. She hears Yuna yell ‘aren’t you gonna change?’ and she realizes that she’s still in her dinosaur onesie and slippers. But she has no time and runs towards Lia’s street, dinosaur tail wagging behind her. It’s a funny sight, dinosaur tail wagging and all that, and Ryujin would be embarrassed if she wasn’t so focused on a certain crescent-eyed girl, (which she misses seeing, by the way). Only a day and she already misses how Lia’s eyes would disappear when she smiles. So, she runs even faster making it her mission to put that smile back on her face. 

Ryujin rounds Lia’s street and slows down when Lia’s house comes into view. Her back is drenched in sweat and heart pounding so loud, she wonders if the neighbours can hear it too. She comes to a stop and takes a moment to catch her breath, nostrils flaring as she sucks in the cool air. But the pounding in her chest only grows stronger that it rings in her ears, reverberating throughout her body. It doesn’t help that she’s nervous and sweating. She should’ve changed knowing how easily she sweats. Now she has to face Lia (if she ever does) looking like a mess. And then she’s struck by the thought of Lia not wanting to see her yet. For the first time ever, Ryujin is scared - scared that Lia might not want to talk to her tonight, or ever. 

But it doesn’t hurt to try, right?

She gathers whatever strength she has left (although her legs are starting to shake from all the running and thinking about Lia), and psyches herself out. Ryujin rehearses what she wants to say as she begins walking towards Lia’s house again.

“Lia, I’m sorry I didn’t know that would hurt you…” She mutters under her breath and shakes her head. “What, no, why would I say that?” 

“Lia, can we talk? Lia, it meant nothing! That meant nothing to me… no, that’s too dramatic. What is this, _High School Musical_?” 

As Ryujin nears Lia’s house, she fishes out her phone in her pocket and dial’s Lia’s number. 

“Please pick up, please pick up,” Ryujin chants as she stalks the side of Lia’s house, trying to remember which window is hers. Finding the only room with the light on, she stands in front of it, anticipating to get the busy tone but she hears a familiar voice instead and her heart races.

“Hello?”

***

Lia lays on her bed, phone in hand, thumb hovering over Ryujin’s name. It’s been an hour or so, contemplating whether or not she should talk to Ryujin. She supposes she’s ready, has cooled down and organized her thoughts. She’s already drawn a mental map of what to say to Ryujin, how to start, what to ask, and what she hopes the outcome would be. But while all of her script is ready, she isn’t. She’s scared too, that maybe all the silence has made Ryujin not want to talk to her either. She’s scared that maybe, after all this time, what she felt this morning was not just something she conjured in her mind and that Ryujin doesn’t like her after all. That it was always going to be _her_. 

_Her_. Yeji. The girl whose pigtails Ryujin liked to pull. The girl whom Ryujin always sided during fights, whom she always picked first at games. It was always Ryujin and Yeji, inseparable, that everyone believed they’d end up together, even their moms, good god. So, how can Lia even compete with all of that? She hasn’t even had one proper conversation with Ryujin’s mom aside from the usual greetings.

When Ryujin left to go to the States, Yeji left soon after, moving back to her province. Ryujin came back and Yeji didn’t but despite the distance, the two remained in contact. Lia knew that, she just didn’t know how close they still are. 

Lia only groans at the thought and drops her phone to her side, arm resting on her head. 

“Feelings suck,” she says to no one. Truthfully, she would rather write Ryujin an essay than confront her but she knows that’s not how it works. Not when Chaeryeong gave her advice (more like a short lecture really) on their way home from school earlier. 

“How long are you planning on ignoring Ryujin?” Chaeryeong had asked earlier as she drove the two of them home. 

“Not long.”

“When you’re done moping, maybe you should plan out how to talk to Ryujin,” Chaeryeong added. “And not through text. I know you’ll just write her an essay. That’s not how it works. Call her and tell her how you feel about this whole thing.” 

Lia grabs her phone again, unlocks it and hovers over Ryujin’s name again. She’s going to have to do it eventually.

Her thumb ghosts on the screen when her phone suddenly rings, and she yelps in surprise, phone falling on her face. Rubbing her nose, she looks at the screen and takes an intake of breath when she sees Ryujin’s name. 

Lia waits for it to ring a bit longer (she doesn’t want to seem like she’s eager) and accepts the call. 

“Hello?”

“I’m sorry,” Ryujin says on the other line, somewhat breathless. Lia wonders why Ryujin sounds like she ran a marathon (because she did). “Lia, I’m sorry. I didn’t kno- I mean, I’m sorry I hurt you because of the picture and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” 

Lia is quiet on the other line, not because she doesn’t know what to say but because Ryujin sounds like she’s close by. While Lia’s house is big, it isn’t soundproof and she hears Ryujin in one ear on the phone and a faint voice in the other. 

“Lia, please talk to me…”

“Ryujin,” Lia starts.

“Lia, can we talk? I’m outside. Please.” 

Lia jolts from her bed and dashes to look out the window. Sure enough, Ryujin is outside looking so terribly cute in her dinosaur onesie that Lia has to stop herself from smiling. Ryujin catches her eye and Lia immediately looks away, stepping away from the window. She ends the call and runs downstairs.

Outside, Ryujin frowns when she sees Lia’s retreating figure and hears the click signalling the end of the phone call. She swallows the lump that’s forming in her throat and dials Lia’s number again. She’s pacing back and forth, muttering “Lia, please, I’m sorry” under her breath when the call doesn’t go through. 

Ryujin jogs to the front of the house, determined to fix what she unexpectedly started. In her desperation, she doesn’t realize the front door unlocking and opening until she’s standing face to face with Lia, face flushed from running down the stairs. Ryujin stumbles backwards but catches herself before she could fall (she’s already fallen for Lia, let’s be real).

“Lia,” Ryujin whispers, surprised but also relieved that Lia hasn’t completely ignored her. It also doesn’t escape Ryujin’s eyes how beautiful Lia looks (as she always does), hair braided down to the side, face dewy like she’s just finished her nighttime routine. God, even with terrible lighting, Lia looks ethereal.

“Hi,” Lia says, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. She hugs the cardigan closer to her body, the cool air visibly giving her chills (or maybe it’s Ryujin and the fact that it’s 8:20 at night and Ryujin is in front of her). 

Lia notices Ryujin’s pink cheeks, forehead slick with sweat and strands of her pink hair stuck to each side of her face. Ryujin’s face is still downcast, lips looking like it’s going to be in a permanent pout, the sadness in her eyes obvious to the whole world. She really wants to hug her (and maybe wipe the pout off her face, preferably with her lips), so bad that she has to remind herself that “not yet”. And it doesn’t help that Ryujin is wearing a dinosaur onesie, it’s hard to resist the urge to reach out and wipe Ryujin’s sweaty forehead and tuck her hair behind her ears. 

The whole get up makes Lia wonder if Ryujin had planned some type of grand romantic gesture but Ryujin looks like a mess (still cute, though), and the Adidas slides on her feet makes it look like she was in a rush. Lia makes a mental note to ask Ryujin about it (if she gets to) later. 

“Can we talk? Please?” Ryujin pleads. Lia only nods and looks at her. 

“I’m sorry. That picture with Yeji...I didn’t think anything of it. She’s my best friend and I missed her and I’m sorry. The caption, the comments. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.” Ryujin looks at Lia for any signs of annoyance or displeasure but unlike this morning, Lia’s face is softer, lips no longer set in a thin line, and eyes no longer averting. Lia looks at Ryujin with kind, reassuring eyes which gives Ryujin a sense of relief. 

“Okay,” Lia whispers and tilts her head to the side urging Ryujin to continue. 

“I thought it was harmless, ‘cos you know Yeji as well. And I didn’t think it through - I mean the thought didn’t even cross my mind ‘cos Yeji is just my friend. And I’m sorry I didn’t catch it right away. Chaeryeong actually had to tell me,” Ryujin chuckles. Lia also smiles at the mention of Chaeryeong’s name. Lia makes another mental note to text Chaeryeong later for yet again, helping her with Ryujin. 

“I’m sorry, Lia,” Ryujin fidgets with her fingers, a tell-tale sign of her nervousness. “I’m going to delete the photo ri - ” But before Ryujin can finish her sentence, Lia places her hand on top of Ryujin’s uneasy ones. 

“Ryujin, the last thing I want you to do is ruin your friendship with Yeji. I don’t want that,” Lia squeezes Ryujin’s hands and exhales before continuing. “I’m sorry, too, for acting like that without explaining anything to you. I just didn’t want to be angry or clouded with so much jealousy while speaking to you. I would say things I’ll for sure regret.” 

“You were jealous?” Lia has to roll her eyes at this because of course, it’s just like Ryujin to be dense. She doesn’t know if Ryujin is playing dumb or genuinely slow. “Right. I’m sorry, please continue.” 

“Yes, Ryu, but more than that, seeing that picture made me think about this,” Lia says, finger pointing back and forth at her and Ryujin. “About what we have. To be honest, I don’t even know what we are. And I thought that maybe I read you wrong the whole time.” Lia pauses and looks at Ryujin, eyes searching for anything that screams ‘unreal’ but there’s only sincerity in Ryujin’s eyes. “It’s Yeji we’re talking about. Everyone has been pairing you up since we were kids. So, I was - still am, jealous.” 

Ryujin’s heart aches at the thought of Lia feeling lost in their situation, unsure about how Ryujin really feels about her. Maybe she should’ve been more vocal about it but Ryujin has always been the type to show. Ryujin shortens the distance between the two of them and cups Lia’s face, thumbs smoothing over furrowed brows. Lia closes her eyes, letting the tension melt away. And then she caresses her cheeks, thumbs moving in small circles. 

“Hey, look at me, right at me,” Ryujin whispers. Lia opens her eyes to find brown orbs locked on hers, a gaze Lia has yet to familiarize - soft and glossed with a hint of vulnerability. “I really like you, Lia. I hope you know that.” Lia smiles, albeit a little embarrassed, but her lips pull at the ends just wide enough for her eyes to crinkle slightly and Ryujin swears that she’s a goner. Lia’s cheeks start to heat up and she prays that Ryujin doesn’t notice, considering how warm Ryujin’s hands already are against her face. 

Lia looks down, shyness overcoming her because Ryujin hasn’t said that to her before - hasn't outright said that she liked her. Sure, actions speak louder than words (Ryujin has been nothing but sweet to Lia the past few weeks, anyone with eyes could see that Ryujin only has heart eyes for her) but Lia also needs those words of affirmation. “I like you a lot, I don’t even know when it started. I know I’m slow at picking things up but I’ll learn, I promise. I really like you.” Ryujin repeats it again and brings her pointer finger under Lia’s chin, lifting her head up ever so slightly so that they are eye to eye. “I really like you, okay? And if you let me, I’ll be here for as long as you want me to.” 

“Okay,” Lia whispers, almost breathless. She’s winded, unable to fully process the extent of Ryujin’s words. Ryujin really likes her, and has said it over and over and did she just indirectly say that she wants to be with her? She lets the tsunami of emotions crash over her all at once, what with Ryujin’s feelings finally vocalized for her sweet little heart to hear and how close they are to each other, and launches herself at Ryujin (she’s so surprised herself) and hugs her, arms wrapping around Ryujin’s neck. 

“Lia, I’m sweaty,” Ryujin giggles as she tries (pretends, actually, as if she doesn’t like it) to pull away but Lia only holds on to her tighter.

“I don’t care. I like you A LOT A LOT, but you already know that,” Lia mumbles, face breaking into a wide grin. Lia notices how soft the onesie feels against her skin that she finally sighs and melts into the hug. “And why do you have to be so cute? Ignoring you was the hardest thing I did. I’m sorry.”

Ryujin laughs because she thinks that’s the first time Lia has said that she’s cute in a non-confessional way. She wraps her arms around Lia, too, closes whatever gap is left between both their bodies, her grip tightening around Lia’s back. She burrows her face in Lia’s neck and her nostrils flare at an unfamiliar but lovely scent, its sweet smell just a little bit enticing. 

Their embrace feels like a lifetime that Lia never wants to end until she remembers what Ryujin is wearing.

“Ryujin?”

“Hmm?”

“You look cute in the onesie but why?” Ryujin pulls away from their hug (Lia frowns at this) and looks down at her outfit sheepishly. Arms still around Lia’s waist, she flashes her a smile, whisker dimples and all, and Lia’s legs turn into noodles. She would’ve fallen if not for Ryujin’s tight grip. Lia really missed those cat-like features. 

“Oh, Yuna was trying to make me feel better,” she chuckles. “She was actually baking cupcakes for me but I left her and ran here after I realized I fucked up.” So that explains the laboured breathing over the phone and the house slippers. Lia hasn’t considered how badly Ryujin must have felt that her mouth slightly opens to an ‘O,’ feeling guilty. Ryujin notices this and shakes her head. “It’s okay, though. She’ll be glad to know we’re okay.” 

“But, are you okay?” Lia asks, concern laced in her voice.

“I’m okay now because we’re okay,” Ryujin smiles at her. “And I finally get to see your cute little sloth face smile again and do this.” Ryujin doesn’t know what came over her, she just knows that she's been wanting to do this, maybe ever since Lia’s sudden confession at her house. Truthfully she was just as surprised, and positively giddy, she didn’t even think what she said to Lia after it made sense. She definitely wanted to do this after their first date. But the moment is right and they’re both feeling so high off their emotions. Ryujin doesn’t want to think about anything else as she leans in and captures Lia’s lips in a tender kiss. 

There, in front of Lia’s house, under the street lights (because there are no stars in the sky in the city), Ryujin kisses Lia. The sweet smell from earlier teases Ryujin, lingering, as she molds her lips with hers. And Lia, surprised at first, finally eases up and leans into the kiss. 

The funny, tickly feeling Ryujin always felt in her stomach has spread across her body, heart blossoming it feels as if it’s going to jump out of her chest when she feels Lia’s lips move with hers. The whole thing is so overwhelming that goosebumps prick at her skin, from the hair on the back of her neck, to her fingertips, right down to the tips of her toes. It’s euphoric and Ryujin feels like she could run a 5k marathon in her dinosaur onesie and Adidas slides right after. And if Ryujin’s dinosaur tail could wag right now like how a puppy wags its tail in excitement, it would detach itself from the onesie and fly off, flapping itself into oblivion. This is what happens when you have a Lia in your life. 

On the other hand, Lia feels like she’s on cloud nine. There are many things going on in her mind right now: first, her heart is doing backflips and somersaults again, fireworks shooting in every direction in her chest, drumline thumping so loud she’s afraid her chest would explode; second, she’s kissing Ryujin (HOLY SHIT!); third, this kiss is so much better than with that older boy, Chan, back in seventh grade when they were locked in a closet for seven minutes in heaven. But they were young and inexperienced, plus, she only did that because it was a game. Or with that girl Chaeryeong set her up in tenth grade. And fourth, she’s still kissing Ryujin (IT’S BLOWING HER DAMN MIND!).

It’s almost too perfect, her first kiss with Ryujin, and she wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s kind of romantic how everything has been so unplanned and how naturally things progressed gradually between the two of them. Who knew they would end up this way? Although, Ryujin wasn’t the only one thinking of doing this since the dawn of time (Lia did so earlier). And there’s something so intimate and quite frankly, so dreamy that Lia is almost levitating as she kisses Ryujin under dark, clear skies, moon shining above them.

The moment seems to last longer than what both had initially imagined (but don’t think they both mind, really), heads tilting side to side to capture lips again and again, pace just right enough to savour each other’s feelings. It’s gentle and sweet, hands finding their way to each other’s faces, one pair of hands cupping to deepen the kiss, the other snakes its way to the back of the neck, fingers tangling the hair at the back. It’s as if each kiss is saying “I like you” and deepens “only you.” 

Neither of them wants the kiss to end, but Lia feels Ryujin smile into the kiss, planting one smothering smooch before pulling away. They’re both breathless, foreheads leaning against each other. 

“Lia.”

“Hmm?”

“What lip balm do you use?” Ryujin asks as she licks her lips, tongue smoothing over the waxy layer that’s been transferred from Lia’s now swollen lips. 

“Fig and pear. Why?” 

“Because…” Ryujin leans in again, nose brushing Lia’s as she inhales the intoxicating scent of fig and pear and gives Lia a peck on the lips. “It’ll be hard…” kiss, “for me…” kiss, “not to kiss you at school,” and Ryujin captures Lia’s lips once again, finding that damn lip balm so fragrant and irresistible. Lia only laughs before happily welcoming the kiss.

Fig and pear might be Ryujin’s new favourite scent and maybe Lia doesn’t mind being kissed all the time. Lia makes another mental note to buy more fig and pear scented lip balm in the future. If that’s all it takes to get kisses from Ryujin (we know all it takes is just Lia), she’ll gladly buy them all (because she can, she’s rich).

The next day, Chaeryeong wakes up to an influx of texts from Lia and Ryujin. She opts to read it later and instead taps the screen to open her social media and finds a picture she didn’t imagine would be posted right away and double taps to like it. When she told them to make up last night, they did more than enough making up to be posting such intimate picture, even by Lia’s standards. But Chaeryeong only smiles, happy that the two are clearly more than okay; happy that her playing cupid has worked out perfectly.

It’s Ryujin in her onesie kissing Lia on her cheek. Lia is smiling so brightly, it’s almost blinding and the caption is as simple as it gets to describe their relationship: ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I thought I was done writing, I think of another cute thing to add and it ended up into this behemoth of an update (for me, at least). I got carried way and enjoyed it way too much that I giggled and screamed in my bedroom as I wrote this haha 
> 
> This is the last chapter of the story. But, I do have an epilogue planned out so fret not. I enjoy writing these two characters, especially writing fluff about them. Also, I feel Chaeryeong needs her own love story, right? After all, she did most of the work lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this cute little story I wrote because I had the most amazing time writing this. And thank you all for tuning in for updates. It makes my heart swell that people read and like this :)
> 
> Oh and please let me know if you caught some HSM references lol 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @flowerforryu
> 
> I hope you all have a happy holiday season and please stay safe and healthy!


End file.
